


Kakashi Goes to Pride

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Naruto Ships and Sketch Dumps [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Trans Kakashi, and inclusive, doodle, keep safe spaces safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Kakashi goes to pride and gives some much needed advice





	Kakashi Goes to Pride




End file.
